Legions
What is a Legion? Legions are groups of players that pool their Glory Points in order to compete with other clans. Legion members have a private chat for socializing within the Legion and are able to donate Units to each other. Players in all legions will hold different titles, like this: Owner, Emperor, Consul, Census, Minister and Plebs. Including the Owner, the legion can add up to 50 members. Legion Forum In order to Create or Join a legion, you have to first build a Legion Forum. This building is FREE to build but in order to upgrade it, Legion Members have to donate Resources to it; You have several ways to join a Legion: * Tap the Legion Forum on your Province map, Tap the Enter button and select 'Join Legion'; * Tap the Legion icon on the HUD and, in the Legions tab, Tap on the 'View Details' button and then Tap Join or Request to Join; * You can also join the same Legion as another player by taping View Profile once you find him, tap the 'i' button at the bottom situated next to the banner of his Legion then tap the Join button; * Last but not least, you can join an Invite Only legion by accepting the invitation you received in your Inbox; The Legion Forum building is not upgradable. Creating Legions Creating a Legion is pretty easy. Just select the Legion Forum building and tap the 'Enter' button. If you are not already in a legion, a prompt will appear that will give you the option to either Create a new legion or join one that has already been created. Tap the 'Create a Legion' button, select the characteristics of your Legion and you're good to go. Customizable Options when Creating # Symbol- The symbol is the banner flag that each of your legion members will carry into battle; #'Legion Name'- Pretty self explanatory; #'Minimum Glory'- You can request your future members to have a minimum amount of Glory Points before they can join; this option was implemented to help the more advanced Public clans with the filtering of their members; #'Legion Type'- You can select who can join your legion by choosing one of the 3 options in this category, Public, Private or Invitation Only. #'Legion Description'- You can basically put anything in this field -describe your goals, etiquette, etc.- as long as you stay within the 128 character limit; Legion Types Legions have different privacy settings concerning the outside players that can join the Legion: * Public- A public legion means that anyone can join it, without any restrictions; *'Private'- Any Player can request to join this type of clan, but it's up to the Legion owner whether he accepts this request or not. if the Owner does not accept the player's request to join, than he will not be able to join. If the request is not processed within 1 week, it will be deleted and you can make another request to join; *'Invitation Only'- A Player can join this type of legion only if he receives an invitation from any of the members of said Legion Public and Private legions are NOT displayed in the Join list if they have reached full capacity due to the fact that you cannot join them even if you wanted. Invitation Only legions never appear in the Join list. Member Titles *'Owners' ** The creator of the Legion; ** The Owner can invite other players to join their Legion and he can accept or decline join requests from them; ** He also has the authority to wage war against other Legions; *'Emperor' ** The Emperor has the highest amount of Resources; *'Consul' ** The Consul position is reserved for the 2nd and 3rd places in terms of Resources owned; *'Census' ** The Consul position is reserved for the 4th and 5th places in terms of Resources owned; *'Minister' ** The Consul position is reserved for the 6th and 7th places in terms of Resources owned; *'Plebs' ** Everyone in the Legion from 8th richest to the last one; Requesting and Donating Units *Any member of any Legion can make a request for units to his fellow Legion members; *After tapping the 'Request Units' button, your troop request will be posted in the Requests tab in the Forum; *You can make a request for units every 6 hours; if your request is fulfilled (i.e. someone donates you the maximum amount of units), you will be able to make another request within 10 minutes, provided that you already used the units you previously received. If you haven't used the previously donated troops, the 6 hour timer still applies; *Donating units towards fellow members is done from the 'Requests' tab; *Tap the 'Send Help' button next to any request in order to select which units you want to donate to the member that originally made said request; *You can only donate 5 units for each request, but you can choose which ever units you want; *You cannot donate Guardians; Using Donated Units *Troops received from your clan mates can be seen in the Muster Ground interface under the Reinforcements tab; *Donated troops can only be used while attacking, they cannot be placed in the Militia building; *If you are not happy with the troops you have received, you can dismiss them from the Muster Ground interface by pressing the red 'x' button displayed over each unit; *Donated troops do not count towards the population cap because they are stored in a different tab of the Muster Ground; *When you're attacking and you have donated units in your Muster Ground, these donated units will be spawned first, and only then are you able to spawn the units you trained yourself in your Barracks; Legion Upgrading *Legion members can donate Resources to the Legion in order to Upgrade it; *Upgrading the Legion will allow you to add more and more members as you upgrade it, so it's in the best interest of each member to donate; *You can upgrade your Legion 9 times, until it reaches Level 10; Legion Ranking * The legion ranking is determined by the Glory Points sum of every player in the Legion; * The Legion Ranking can be seen by pressing the golden chalice in the HUD, representing the Leaderboards section of the game; Weekly rewards Each week, the top 3 Legions in the Global Leaderboard will be rewarded with various amounts of Tokens: * 1st Place- 10,000 * 2nd Place- 5,000 * 3rd Place- 3,000